


123 Decibels

by Immorticon



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beating, greentext, trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immorticon/pseuds/Immorticon
Summary: Lynn beats the everloving shit out of Lincoln, and has to come to grips with the consequences.
Kudos: 3





	123 Decibels

l>*THOK*  
>Lincoln recoils from the blow, more a reaction to inertia than to the attack itself.  
>Though he's not knocked down, he still stumbles back, his right eye struggling to focus, his ear ringing like church bells.  
>"That's enough," Lynn mutters, her eyes set, her fist already drawn back for another strike.  
>*THOK*  
>This one knocks the boy down to his knee.  
>His face is still numb, but he can feel a tooth or two rattling in his mouth.  
>A hand wrapped around his collar hoists him up.  
>Just in time for Lynn's knee to slam into his chest.  
>*KRUMP*  
>He's airborne.  
>*SPLUTCH*  
>Lincoln lands a few feet away, dazed and confused.  
>Why is Lynn doing this?  
>His sister closes the distance before he can raise his head further.  
>Pinning him down with a knee to his collar bone, the sports junkie pummels him with all she has.  
>Through the assault, he can vaguely hear her ranting.  
>*THOK*  
>"-stomach any more of t-"  
>*THOK*  
>"-ope you realize-"  
>*THOK*  
>"-ing this because I car-"  
>*THOK*  
>"-ant to love the man you c-"  
>*THOK*  
>"-ise the nothing you are."  
>She stops, and Lincoln opens his left eye, his right fully swollen shut.  
>There are tears in Lynn's eye, and through his own he can see how bloody her hand is.  
>Is her ring finger broken?  
>"Is this it? You won't even try to resist?"  
>She leaps off him, throwing her arms to her sides.  
>"FIGHT BACK, DAMMIT!"  
>She watches him.  
>He watches her back.  
>She's on him again, her face inches from his.  
>"If you fight back, I'll stop," she whispers frantically.  
>"I have no choice; even with all the exercise, even with the experience, I know you can beat me."  
>Her voices cracks.  
>"Lincoln Loud unchecked...can beat anyone."  
>Her tone is almost pleading.  
>Lincoln reaches up with a hand.  
>She flinches when his fingers brush her cheek, wiping away her tear.  
>She blinks.  
>They stare again.  
>Lynn brings her hands to her mouth.  
>She gets up, stomping on his chest as she runs.  
>He can faintly can hear her vomiting a short distance away.

>Lincoln doesn't bother turning his head to see what Lynn's doing.  
>He's too tired.  
>He focuses his eye straight ahead.  
>The sky is beautiful at this time of day.  
>He closes his eye.  
>When he opens it, it takes a moment for him to realize he's moved.  
>His view of the sky is impeded by some yellow and red blotches...  
>Yellow...and red...  
>...Trees. That's what they're called.  
>He can hear Lynn, but she sounds far away.  
>She's saying something, but he can't understand what she's saying.  
>More of her ranting, perhaps.  
>He closes his eye again.  
>When he opens it, he can see the sky again.  
>But there's more yellow in the way.  
>And blue.  
>And...pink?  
>One of the smudgy, peachy blurs comes closer to his face.  
>He squints his eye as its blue-capped fingers gingerly touch his face.  
>As his vision slowly clears, Lincoln sees the yellow blur turn to yell at someone, then turn back to him.  
>He can't understand Lori's words, but he can tell from her fa...  
>Lori...?  
>...  
>...  
>Right. He has a sister.  
>Opening his eye, he sees more faces, a few he recognizes, more he can't.  
>A see of blonde and brunette.  
>A black sheep of...black.  
>His...sisters?  
>How many sisters does he have again?  
>Their faces are wet.  
>He then notices he's being carried.  
>He can vaguely smell pineapple and...passionfruit through the copper and salt flooding his sinuses.  
>One of them is cradling his head, holding it still as he's escorted to the living room.  
>Lincoln closes his eye just as he faintly hears another scream.  
>His name is Lincoln...right?  
>...Yes.  
>An older woman, perhaps.  
>Screaming about some baby.  
>Familiar voice, though.  
>He feels his body laid down on something soft, his head pressed against a corner, something sharp pointing into his neck.  
>With a heavy shudder, he goes slack, slipping back into a dreamless void.

>Oh.  
>Oh God.  
>Why does it hurt to breathe?  
>Why...why can't he...?  
>"...ink h...ing up."  
>"...t?"  
>"I th....oln's wa...p! Get mo..."  
>With a ragged, pain-filled gasp, Lincoln opens his eyes.  
>He struggles to keep it open as his vision swims.  
>Blinking weakly, he tries to focus on something.  
>His chest burns, every breath he takes adds to the fire in his chest.  
>He opens his eye again to see a pair of red lines bear down on him.  
>Shutting his quickly, he tries to turn his head away from the danger.  
>Instead of pain, he feels two soft pillows press against his face.  
>Well, that's a lie.  
>It's still painful.  
>Hurts like Hell, really.  
>But it doesn't hurt as much the next time they press against him.  
>"My baby!"  
>The voice is familiar.  
>"Oh, my little Lincoln!"  
>She knows who he is.  
>"Mom, is he going to be alright?"  
>Another voice, scratchy, a little deep.  
>The small cushions retreat, and Lincoln finds them replaced by a cold palm.  
>It's...soothing.  
>It doesn't...hurt as much to breathe.   
>"I don't know, honey. Just...go find your father, alright? Tell him Lincoln's awake?"  
>Carefully taking a deeper breath, Lincoln opens his eye again.  
>A sea of yellow hair encircles a round, soft face.  
>The woman's deep blue eyes surrounded by red, almost matching her lips and blouse.  
>"Mom...?" he rasps.  
>His throat is on fire.  
>His attempt to speak quickly devolves into a ragged coughing fit.  
>Which causes his chest pains to flare up, double teaming the poor child, reducing him to a sputtering, wheezing, whimpering wreck.  
>The entire time his mother cradles him, trying desperately to soothe his pain.  
>While holding back her own tears.  
>"Luan! Get some water!"  
>He hears scampering footsteps leaving the room, coming back shortly after.  
>Another girl.  
>Wearing a white coat over her shirt.  
>Her hair a shaggy ponytail.  
>A red, bulbous nose juts from an otherwise pretty face.  
>Almost as red as her eyes.

>Passing the glass to his mother, the girl steps back, watching fearfully as she tips the water against his lips.  
>"Take it slow, O...Ok, honey? You're alright now, you're s-safe here..."  
>"...Is there anything else I can do?" the ponytail asks.  
>"Get a couple blankets, and one of the pillows from my room," the older woman instructs. "After that, get your sisters. We're not moving him until the morning, and we'll have to watch him to see if he has a concussion."  
>The younger girl nods, shifting her focus between him and his mother.  
>She sniffs, using her coat's sleeve to wipe her face.  
>She rushes forward, pecking him on the cheek before scurrying away.  
>Lincoln finishes the glass, his throat still sore, but at least he can breathe better now.  
>He faintly hears his mother say his name before darkness falls over him.  
>"Through a circle that ever returneth in, To the self-same spot..."  
>He opens his eye.  
>"And much of Madness, and more of Sin, And Horror the soul of the plot."  
>He can hear birds outside.  
>Scanning his surroundings, Lincoln realizes he's in the den.  
>A little girl in black and white is sitting beside him, on the floor.  
>Reading aloud the book he gave her for her eighth birthday.  
>Wait...did he?  
>He groans, struggling to sit up.  
>That got the girl's attention, stopping her reading and focusing entirely on him.  
>"You're awake. Blink once for yes, two for no. Got it?"  
>Lincoln stares at her, wondering how she can see through her bangs.  
>"One for yes," she repeats, her voice flat and even. "two for no. Understand?"  
>He slowly blinks.  
>"Good. Stay put. Don't move. I'll be back."  
>The girl leaves his sight, running into another room.  
>He can hear the sink running, and then footsteps.  
>The girl returns, carrying a small glass full of water.  
>She presses the container against his lips, tilting the water into his mouth.  
>She stops when he starts coughing, only resuming when his breathing returns.

>When he finishes his drink, the little runs away again to fetch more water.  
>When she returns, she places the glass on the endtable, stepping in front of the confused boy.  
>"Do you know where you are," she says.  
>She doesn't ask.  
>Or maybe she does.  
>It's hard to tell, with her voice.  
>Lincoln blinks twice.  
>"You're home, Lincoln. I am your sister, Lucy. If you don't remember that, worry not. I will fetch mother."  
>Lucy helps him sip another glass before leaving, fetching her-their parents as promised.  
>News travels fast, and his dad has to keep his sisters at bay while his mother sits beside him, helping him sit upright.  
>"How do you feel, sweetie?" she asks, rubbing his back and squeezing his hand.  
>"I don't...feel good," he answers simply.  
>His mom leans forward to kiss his forehead.  
>"I'm sorry you're hurting, Lincoln, but..."  
>She pauses, glancing over at her husband before turning back to him.  
>"We need to ask you a couple questions. Do you think you answer them?"  
>Lincoln blinks, wondering when his other eye will open up again.  
>His mother hugs him gently.  
>"If you can't, that's not a problem, we can wait until you're ready."  
>He looks at her, then at the ten girls staring at him through their father's arms.  
>He swallows, then nods.

>Lincoln mother smiles at him, relief clearly painted on her face.  
>The questions come slow, but answers them.  
>His name is Lincoln Loud.  
>His best friend is Clyde McBride.  
>He has ten sisters.  
>He mistakes Luna for Luan, and mistakes Lana for Lola, the rest are right.  
>6/10, not bad.  
>"Alright, honey? I don't think you have a concussion, but I need you to think hard on this next one, Ok?"  
>His sisters sit in a half circle, supervised by their dad.  
>Lynn's staring hard at the carpet.  
>Lori's watching him, a mask of passive indifference on her face.  
>Lisa cleans her glasses for the fifth time.  
>He nods, taking a sip of milk.  
>"Do you remember...what happened yesterday?"  
>Lincoln flinches, a flood of memories surging into his head.  
>He clutches his head, groaning in pain.  
>His mother squeezes his hand, trying to keep him anchored.  
>"I...I was at...the park with someone."  
>"Lynn," his mother answers.  
>He freezes.  
>He fearfully looks at her.  
>She's staring back.  
>She looks scared.  
>Lincoln swallows, slowly nodding.  
>"Y-yeah, we went to the park to...play."  
>"Do you remember what happened at the park?" his father asks, speaking up. "Lynn dragged you four blocks home, and she hasn't said anything since."  
>Lincoln looks at his sister again.  
>She's staring back, sweating bullets, wide-eyed.  
>Clearly terrified.  
>"I..."  
>Her frightened face suddenly turns to one of blind rage, her teeth grit, her eyes manic.  
>He closes his eye, shaking his head, trying to shake the nightmare out of his mind.  
>The pain in his jaw wakes another memory.  
>"I can't stomach any more of this," he hears her ramble, punctuated by a heavy, dull thump.  
>*THOK*  
>"I hope you realize, I'm doing this because I care."  
>He cries out in pain, pushing his mother away as he clutches his face.  
>He didn't realize how it is.  
>When he opens his eye, he sees his sisters crowded around him.  
>The younger siblings are crying.  
>The elders, holding them back, along with their own tears.

>Lincoln can see Lynn behind them, sitting on the floor.  
>Clutching her legs, hiding her face.  
>He looks at his parents, then his siblings.  
>Then he looks at the TV screen, wincing at the sight of his face.  
>He looks back at Lynn.  
>She looks miserable, defeated.  
>"I..." he starts, reaching for his glass before realizing it's empty.  
>Lynn hugs herself tighter, trying to will herself smaller.  
>He sees Lori, to the side.  
>Watching him, her.  
>Her mask of stoicism still set.  
>But he can see it in her eyes.  
>The wheels are turning.  
>"We...we had a f-fight."  
>The colour drains from his mother's face.  
>He dares not look at his dad.  
>Nine pairs of eyes turn to one scared, guilty girl.  
>"I don't...I don't remember what it was," he explained, carefully spinning his tale to keep the blame even. "But we started fighting about something, and we...we got too into it."  
>Lori steps into view, taking Lily from Lucy and ordering everyone upstairs.  
>Everyone but Lynn.  
>Lincoln talks of how the fight escalated from a disagreement, to a shouting match, to the first blow.  
>He drew first blood with a sucker punch, and he doesn't remember much afterward.  
>He explains they've been bickering about trivial things all week before.  
>When he finishes, he looks at Lynn.  
>She's staring back, her eyes empty.  
>Without a word, Lincoln's father picks him up, carrying him to his room.  
>Lynn sullenly follows.  
>The last thing he sees before the door close is Lori grabbing Lynn's arm, dragging her away from her room to the older sister's.  
>She looks furious.  
>He hears fighting throughout the day.  
>They try to be quiet, for his sake.  
>But his vent is connected to the house.  
>He hears almost everything.  
>Half of them want her head on a pike.  
>A few want to give mercy; worse has happened.  
>Fewer still want this to be over with, for the fighting to end.  
>8:30 PM.  
>Lincoln can open both eyes now.  
>As he realizes how much he missed depth perception, he finds himself interrupted by a knock on the door.

>Without waiting for an answer, the swings open.  
>Lynn stumbles into his room, Lori following quickly.  
>"You have ten minutes before mom and dad come up," Lori says, her hand white knuckling on the younger sister's shoulder.  
>"You two are going to talk."  
>She shoves Lynn forward, almost knocking her to the floor.  
>"Now."  
>Lynn steadies herself, looking nervously towards the door.  
>Leaning against the frame, the oldest Loud blocks any chance of escape.  
>Lynn sighs, looking at Lincoln.  
>She looks ragged.  
>They spend a moment just staring at each other.  
>"Your eye's open now," she says quietly.  
>"Yeah," he says, just as quietly. "How's your finger?"  
>"I said talk, not chitchat," Lori snaps, ignoring the buzzing rectangle in her pocket.  
>Lynn pauses, taking a deep breath.  
>She forces her face up, meeting his eyes.  
>Lincoln flinches, another vision of his beating leaping at him.  
>Lynn notices, fresh tears streaking down her freckled cheeks.  
>"Lincoln, p-please believe I'm sorry," she whispers.  
>With a choking sob, she drops to her knees, burying her face in the sheets.  
>Clawing around until she feels his fingers, both of her hands clasp his, squeezing tightly as she grovels before her brother.  
>"I'm so sorry!" she wails, her cries muffled by the quilt. "I don't know why I got so angry! I just...I just wanted you to take working out seriously!"  
>"I don't care what happens to me! I hate myself for this! Just...just please don't change...be youuu...huh huuuuuhh..."  
>Whatever else she wants to say fizzles out as her sobbing takes over, weeping pitifully on her brother's bedside.  
>He doesn't say a word, just watching him nervously, flexing his hand to show he's still there.  
>She weeps even as his other hand reaches over, to tuck her hair over her ear, to stroke her head.  
>Lori watches it all, silent, judging.  
>Finally, Lori approaches, gently taking Lincoln's hand.  
>"Time's up, twerp," she says softly, petting his hand as he moves it off Lynn's hair.

>Then, much less tactfully, she grabs Lynn's collar and roughly lifts her to her feet, dragging her to the door.  
>His hand wrenched from her grasp, she quickly covers her face to hide her shame.  
>Shoving her through the door, Lori pauses long enough to take a last, worried look at her little brother, before quietly closing the door.  
>"You little shit."  
>Lincoln flinches at the cursing. Lori almost never swears if she can help it.  
>"How dare you do this. Do you have any idea of the ramifications your little temper tantrum will have on this family?"  
>"I-"  
>"Shut up! I don't care what you have to say. You beat him almost half to death, and everybody's at each other's throats over what to do with you. I am ashamed of you, Lynnette."  
>Silence. Lincoln pulls the covers off from over his head, listening carefully.  
>Maybe they left?  
>"I know him, Lynn. He'll forgive you for this."  
>Nope.  
>He wishes they wouldn't do this just outside his room.  
>Or at all.  
>"He's like a dog. You beat him ragged, and an hour later, he'll come back to you with his tail wagging. But let me make this clear. If you ever - Ever! - do something like this to him, or anyone, ever again..."  
>Lori's voice drops a full octave as she finishes her "lecture."  
>"I will literally do everything in my power to make you wish dad poured hot soup down your throat when you were a baby. Do you understand me?"  
>Lincoln can barely hear Lynn's petrified utterance of compliance.  
>"Good. Get out of my sight."  
>A few soft footsteps start echoing down the hall, when...  
>"Oh. And Lynn?"  
>*KRAK*  
>Lincoln cries out from the sudden thunderclap, scrambling out of his sheets when he hears the heavy thump of a body hitting the floor.  
>"Fully. Deserved."

>Lincoln closes the distance to the door quickly, latching onto the door knob, pulling hard.  
>Only to find that it won't budge.  
>"Lori!" he yells, banging hard on the door. "Open the door!"  
>"Go back to bed, Lincoln," his responds quietly.  
>He can hear Lynn struggling to stand up, drag herself to safety.  
>"LEAVE HER ALONE!" he screams, panic starting to take root. "I SAID IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"  
>"Boy. I asked you nicely. To go back. to bed."  
>Lincoln freezes.  
>He recognizes that tone.  
>"Now, are you going to do as I ask? Or do I have to come in there, and tuck. You. In?"  
>The raging panic in his gut is easily snuffed out by veiled threat, his stomach instantly full to the brim with ice-cold fear.  
>Even then, he makes one last try to break through his door.  
>"Lori, please..." he begs, dropping to his knees. "Stop hurting her. M-mercy."  
>As he lays there crying, he hears Lori step away from the door.  
>He can imagine her stepping on Lynn as she goes to her room.  
>"Do you see what I mean, Lynn?" she asks, venom coated in her voice. "Like a dog."  
>Tears hot in his face, Lincoln didn't dare say a word until he heard the door close.  
>"Lynn? Are you Ok?" He whispers, trying to jimmy the lock again.  
>No answer.  
>"Lynn...?"  
>Again, silence.  
>Eventually, Lincoln gives up.  
>Dragging himself back to his bed, he simply collapses on top of the sheets.  
>He cries himself to sleep.

>Lincoln wakes with a start.  
>He's already out of bed, ready to dash out into the hall and discuss the horrible dream he had last night.  
>He pauses as he puts on a shirt.  
>He sees the black eye and swollen cheek stare back from the reflection.  
>His eagerness quickly changes to nausea.  
>It actually happened.  
>All the energy in him drained as if it wasn't there to begin with.  
>Not even bothering changing his pajama bottoms, he drags himself downstairs, to the kitchen.  
>"Lincoln? Is that you?"  
>His father.  
>He considers not answering.  
>But he knows better.  
>"Yeah, it's...I'm awake."  
>"Son, could you come to the living room, please?"  
>Lincoln sighs.  
>He knows what's next.  
>The script's been played before.  
>He turns around and goes to the living room.  
>He wasn't even hungry anyways.  
>Everyone's here.  
>Mom and dad, in their throned loveseat.  
>The judges.  
>The sisters, haphazardly grouped into their respective corners.  
>The jury.  
>Lynn sits alone, in the middle of the room, in a chair taken from the kitchen.  
>The accused.  
>And now that the executioner is here, the sentencing can begin.

>"Everyone," Mr. Loud announces, calling everyone's attention, his authority silencing the room.  
>"We're all here because...one of us has, well..."  
>"We're here because, as is tradition in this family, whenever one of us wrongs another, it is up to the wronged to have the final say," his mother finishes.  
>"We've listened to all of you give your input," she continues, addressing the family as a whole. "Some more...assertively than others."  
>She shoots a glare at Lori, stonefaced as always. "We'll discuss what you did later, young lady."  
>"Lincoln," Mr. Dad picks up, waving his son over.  
>"Lori, Lucy and Lola want Lynn to...go away for the summer. To Aunt Linda's."  
>The three sisters in their corner nod sagely.  
>"However, Leni, Luan, and Lana want you to forg...to spare her. To let her stay home, put her under house arrest, do all your chores, so on."  
>The three nod sadly, confirming their vote.  
>Leni and Luan are holding each other.  
>"And...Luna, Lisa and Lily have abstained for...their own reasons."  
>Lisa watches impassively, looking down to jot something down on her notepad.  
>Luna's holding Lily, playing with the girl while avoiding eye contact with her brother.  
>"Your mother and I have talked it over, and we agreed that you get the final word in. What do you think we should do in this case?"  
>Mr. Loud rests his hand on his son's shoulder.  
>"Any answer you give, we will take into consideration. Think carefully, son."  
>Lincoln looks at his other sisters, gauging their attitudes.  
>Lori, Lucy and Lola glare at him. They want death.  
>Leni, Luan and Lana look at him sadly. They want mercy, or at least pity.  
>Luna, Lisa and Lily all avoid his gaze. The neutral party.  
>He looks at his parents.  
>Impassive.  
>Holding hands.  
>Trusting him.  
>Lincoln looks at Lynn now.  
>Actually looks at her.  
>She like she hasn't slept.  
>Her eye twitches from the large bruise on her cheek.  
>She won't look at him.  
>She stares quietly at the floor, awaiting her fate.  
>"Son?" his dad asks. "Do you have an answer?"  
>Lincoln once again sees Lynn savaging him in the playground.  
>But he also remembers her coming to his protection from the bullies at school.  
>Tearing them off him more times than he can count.  
>He forces himself to tear his sight away from her.  
>He looks at his parents.  
>He balls up his fists.  
>He takes a breath.

123 Decibels  
~ Fin ~


End file.
